Forgiveness
by Mi Querida
Summary: This is somewhere in the middle of the 7th manga. Nakao never tried to kill Akito. Sana, Fuuka, and Akito are still in bad terms. What will happen? Will they ever make up? R+R!


Hi! This is my other KnO fic I was talking about: Forgiveness! ^___^ Personally I like my other fic better but...*shrugs* Oh well! Hope ya like!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo no Omocha! *tear*  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Sana looked out of the window of the car and sighed. Akito-kun... she thought sadly. I thought I could forget Fuuka and Akito, but instead I end up thinking about them more. I was such an idiot... It's all my fault they're not getting well together. It's all my fault he got suspended...  
  
She wiped the tears that fell as they neared the building. And what about Naozumi-kun? Are we still speaking? I guess I did hurt him pretty bad...I understand the feeling now...Of being hurt by someone you loved...And I need to talk to someone...  
  
Rei looked sadly at Sana.   
  
(Flash-back)  
  
"Haven't you seen how depressed your daughter is!?!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Yes, I know!" Mariko giggled. "Oh, to be young!"   
  
"Then how could you make her go through with this!?! You just don't understand!"  
  
Mariko suddenly became serious. "I don't understand? What don't I understand? She wants to go through with this. I haven't made her do anything. It's her choice. She's doing it to avoid Hayama..."  
  
Rei blinked. "What?"  
  
(End of Flash-back)  
  
Sana ran into the building, ignoring the calls of "Sana!"  
  
"Naozumi-kun!" she screamed, running into his dressing room. There was a shriek. Sana had walked in on Naozumi changing again.  
  
She blinked. "Naozumi? Why are you lying on the floor naked?" She turned red. "NAOZUMI LIYING ON THE FLOOR NAKED!?! U-um...I'll come back...later...later...yeah...later..." Sana ran out of his dressing room.   
  
Ohmigod...How embarrassing! Sana thought.   
  
"U-um...Sana-chan?"  
  
Sana turned to see a bright red Naozumi. "U-um....I'm done changing..."  
  
"O...oh." she sweatdropped, and followed him back into his room.  
  
"So, does that mean we're talking again?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, sorry, Naozumi-kun. I...I understand what you were going through now..." Sana explained the situation to him.  
  
"Hmm...you shouldn't have told him that. It really hurt him. One minute he was really happy that you loved him and then the next minute he was angry and confused that it was "All in the past."  
  
Sana didn't get what Naozumi was getting at. "So...what should I do?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Sana smiled as she walked onto the show. "Hi, everyone! Welcome to Sana and Rina's show (I changed the name 'cause I dunno if it ever had one and I'm too lazy to check)! Today we were supposed to have 2 guests, but one had to reschedule, so I'll have a special Sana's corner when they were supposed to be on! But 1st, I want you all to say hi to our 1st ever guest, Kamura Naozumi-san!"  
  
Naozumi waved as he walked up. He bowed to Sana and then to Rina, who fainted dead-away.  
  
He sweatdropped as people took her away. "Is she okay?"  
  
Sana also sweatdropped. "Y...yeah, I'm sure she is. A-anyway, onto the show! Why don't you tell us about yourself, Kamura-san?"  
  
"Please, call me Naozumi, Kurata-san!"  
  
Rei sweatdropped. "They're acting so formal!"  
  
Sana grinned. "Alright, Naozumi-kun! You also call me Sana!"  
  
"Okay, Sana-chan! What do you want to know about me?"  
  
"Well, what do you do when you have free time?"  
  
It went on for about 15 minutes, but in my head, it felt like forever. I was so nervous I let Naozumi do most of the talking...  
  
"Well, Naozumi-kun! I'm so sorry, but your time is up!" Sana said. I was once again faking cheerfullness. No one could tell. No one but Naozumi and...Akito...could tell...  
  
Naozumi laughed. "So eager to get rid of me!"  
  
"Of course not!" Sana laughed, pushing Naozumi of the stage for a commerical break. "Bye-bye!"   
  
"Wait." Naozumi said, as Sana turned around to go back on the show.  
  
"Yes?" Sana asked. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was getting impatient, and I wanted to get going before I backed out. I turned around to face Naozumi...and he kissed me on the lips!  
  
I gasped and backed up.   
  
"Sana, I know I could never compete with Hayama-san, but...please, don't forget about me. I'll still be here, so if you need a shoulder to cry on, please...come to me!" 


End file.
